the_bloods_trilogyfandomcom-20200214-history
Rainicorna Copia
Rainicorna Copia '''is a unicorn crossed with a human. She is one of the main characters in the series. She uses Emotional Magic. Appearance ''Blood Middle'' : Rainicorna is a very young girl, or at least has the figure of one. She has long rainbow colored hair that is usually covered with a beanie hat. She is heterochromic, meaning that she has two different eye colors, and, like Vemon, is very pale. Also, because she's a unicorn, she has a horn that sits on her hairline (Yeah, she has a hairline!). She is usually seen wearing many different things, but usually wears a white, sleeveless shirt that goes past her hips, and a reddish-pink undershirt. She also wears blue shorts that are barely seen because of the shirt, and yellow boots that look like knee socks. Basically, she's just a very colorful girl. ''Blood High'' : Rainicorna is still small, but has grown. She no longer wears a beanie hat. Instead, she puts it up in a ponytail to the side with a swoop bang in the front. She now wears a multicolored apron-like shirt with a white, short sleeve undershirt that goes past her hips. In this season, she is not wearing shorts. But she is wearing orange and pink boots that go past her knees, and unattached sleeves that go past her fingers. All of this is multicolored. ''Blood University'' Personality : Rainicorna is a very fun person. She loves to have fun, and she's very loud and childish. Because of this, she thinks everyone likes her, and those who don't envy her. Basically, she's very arrogant and can't be put down, no matter what you say to her. Also, she has developed bipolar disorder over her young child years. She is a very straightforward person and will tell anyone the truth about themselves, whether it be purposely or accidentally. All in all, she's a very fun person to be around, whether people like her or not. Relationships '''Vemon Pire : Because of how oblivious Rainicorna is to Vemon's warnings and signs, Rainicorna thinks that Vemon finds her amazing. Because Rainicorna thinks this, she seems to share everything with her. She also tries to give her advice. Advice on being more like her, that is. But no matter how much Rainicorna tries, she sees that their relationship is going nowhere. Eventually, she puts Vemon in her place and gives up trying. Venom Pire ''' : Venom is more like Rainicorna's "little friend". She likes to play around with her and joke with her all day, everyday. She doesn't really feel anything towards Venom, and Venom knows that. They also love pulling pranks on others, another reason why she hangs out with Venom. But all in all, they have nothing more than a mutual relationship. Awkwardly, nobody finds this weird. '''Leo the Ghost : She claims to not like him, but she really does, just not as a love interest. The reason she says this is because he's so quiet and gloomy. Basically, she calls him an emo. He doesn't seem to mind of course, but she hasn't realized yet that she already told him how she really feels towards him. The fact that she has a short attention span gets in her way. And still, nobody finds this weird. Cupid : Cupid is Rainicorna's best friend. She does everything with Cupid, and she doesn't seem to mind the hints that Rainicorna gives off about her sexuality. Rainicorna is always seen to be sharing secrets with Cupid, but not really. Because Rainicorna only has one secret that Cupid already knows, she just talks about all things stupid and random. She also has a way of pulling Cupid into her stupid and crazy antics, along with Nika. But hey, that's what best friends do! Warren Wolfe : Rainicorna's love interest. At first, she just seems like another fangirl, but in the end, she starts developing real feelings for him. But of course, she keeps it to herself because she knows that he finds her repulsive. She gives hints unknowingly, and they seem to push him away more. This makes her question her bipolarness, and yet she's still too oblivious to realize that he actually likes her, just took him a while. Wizzie Ard : Her and Wizzie's relationship grow stronger every day. This is because she's there for him when he's getting bullied. In truth, she feels sorry for him because everyone hates on him because he's smart and they're not. That's why she's there to protect him. And in return, he's her friend! But, also being the person she is, she's always laughing at what happens to him. Wizzie, however, doesn't find this offensive. Nika Neko : Nika is Rainicorna's best friend. They are usually seen doing stupid things together, and like to just do things! They both agree on one thing: thinking is too hard. Because they have each other's personalities in a nutshell, they already know what to expect of each other. I guess you can say that they know each other very well, but everything they do is something new and unexpected. Princess Lunar Moon : Rainicorna thinks Lunar is amazing, just not as amazing as her. She's always tricking Lunar into doing stupid, yet awesome things. This is a first for Rainicorna because she thinks that no one is better than her. Of course, once Rainicorna realizes what she's doing, she instantly starts yelling and cursing at Lunar, saying, "You, YOU OF ALL PEOPLE, are trying to take MY fame away?! NEVER!" After that, she ran off, and never once even glanced at Lunar. Princess Sun Flame : Rainicorna loves Sun. Why? Sun is Rainicorna's cousin, that's why! Rainicorna looks up to Sun, mostly because she's taller and older, but also because she's an inspiration. Of course, being who she is, she doesn't take any of the advice given to her by Sun. This is why Sun gives her the nickname of 'Oso-sa', meaning slowness. Of course, Rainicorna doesn't care, because she has no idea what Sun is talking about! : :